The present invention relates to recombinant DNA technology, and in particular to introducing foreign nucleic acid(s) in a eukaryotic cell, and more particularly to methods for producing immunogenic compositions comprising infective virus particles or virus-like particles in high yields, especially particles expressing interleukin-12 useful in immunotherapies, vaccines and/or gene therapy applications. In particular, the present disclosure provides alphavirus replicon particle (ARP) preparations, especially those expressing interleukin 12 (IL-12), suitable for use in human and veterinary medicine and for enhancing the immune system's response to a concurrently administered antigen.
The Alphavirus genus includes a variety of viruses, all of which are members of the Togaviridae family. The alphaviruses include Eastern Equine Encephalitis Virus (EEE), Venezuelan Equine Encephalitis Virus (VEE), Everglades Virus, Mucambo Virus, Pixuna Virus, Western Equine Encephalitis Virus (WEE), Sindbis Virus, Semliki Forest Virus, Middleburg Virus, Chikungunya Virus, O'nyong-nyong Virus, Ross River Virus, Barmah Forest Virus, Getah Virus, Sagiyama Virus, Bebaru Virus, Mayaro Virus, Una Virus, Aura Virus, Whataroa Virus, Babanki Virus, Kyzylagach Virus, Highlands J virus, Fort Morgan Virus, Ndumu Virus, and Buggy Creek Virus. The viral genome is a single-stranded, messenger-sense RNA, modified at the 5′-end with a methylated cap and at the 3′-end with a variable-length poly (A) tract. Structural subunits containing a single viral protein, capsid, associate with the RNA genome in an icosahedral nucleocapsid. In the virion, the capsid is surrounded by a lipid envelope covered with a regular array of transmembrane protein spikes, each of which consists of a heterodimeric complex of two glycoproteins, E1 and E2. See Pedersen et al., J. Virol 14:740 (1974). The Sindbis and Semliki Forest viruses are considered the prototypical alphaviruses and have been studied extensively. See Schlesinger, The Togaviridae and Flaviviridae, Plenum Publishing Corp., New York (1986). The VEE virus has been studied extensively, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,440.
The studies of these viruses have led to the development of techniques for vaccinating against the alphavirus diseases and against other diseases through the use of alphavirus vectors for the introduction of foreign genes. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,440 to Davis et al., and PCT Publication WO 92/10578. The use of alphavirus vectors to direct the expression of foreign genes in eukaryotes has become a topic of increasing interest. It is well known that live, attenuated viral vaccines are among the most successful means of controlling viral disease. However, for some virus pathogens, immunization with a live virus strain may be either impractical or unsafe. One alternative strategy is the insertion of sequences encoding immunizing antigens of such agents into a live, replicating strain of another virus. One such system utilizing a live VEE vector is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,505,947 and 5,643,576 to Johnston et al. Another such system is described by Hahn et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:2679-2683 (1992), wherein Sindbis virus constructs express a truncated form of the influenza hemagglutinin protein. Another system is the alphavirus replicon system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,666 to Garoff et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,792,462 and 6,156,558 to Johnston et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,814,482, 5,843,723, 5,789,245, 6,015,694, 6,105,686 and 6,376,236 to Dubensky et al; U.S. Published Application No. 2002-0015945 A1 (Polo et al.), U.S. Published Application No. 2001-0016199 (Johnston et al.), Frolov et al. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:11371-11377 and Pushko et al. (1997) Virology 239:389-401. Improved constructs, both helper(s) and replicon, for use in producing alphavirus replicon particles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,045,335 (Smith et al.) and WO 2004/085660 (Smith et al.), and novel processes for their manufacture are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,218 (Smith et al.).
There remains a need in the art for methods which allow the production of a more effective immune response to an administered immunogenic composition, especially immunogenic compositions comprising protein antigens, including those expressed from alphavirus replicon particles, especially one comprising less antigen than in a conventional vaccine composition, especially where a protective immune response is sought, such that there is less severe disease, reduced risk of disease or no disease in response to the relevant pathogen.